


irresistible

by chxoni



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Hot, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxoni/pseuds/chxoni
Summary: the 5x06 office scene,but what we all wanted to happen.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 25





	irresistible

Toni sighed,walking back to her office.

She was somewhat suprised when no other than Cheryl Blossom was sat at her desk,even though she lead her here.

Cheryl looked up at her,"Hey Toni,i was gonna give you a call but then i thought,no.stealing my vixens deserves a visit in person".

Toni understood everyword of what was said,but still wasn't paying attention.Instead she was focusing on the red lace top Cheryl was wearing,that Perfectly showed clevage.

It was obvious that Cheryl noticed,"you are playing a very dangerous game,Topaz" She said,seductive.Toni bit down on her lip,"If getting to see your tits is a dangerous game,then I'll gladly play it".

Cheryl was clearly frustrated as she stood up,walking to Toni.

Toni pulled Cheryl in by the hips,making them against each other.She took Cheryl's blazer off,revealing the lace top she was starting at.

"Is it okay if i take this off,babe?"Toni muttered tracing her fingers along the fabric.

"Yes,and please call me that more.it's hot" Cheryl answered.

And so Toni reached behind Cheryl,untying the ribbon that held the top on and throwing the top on the ground.Toni gasped at Cheryl's boobs,having not seen them in 7 years."Holy shit Blossom" She managed to make out.

Cheryl smirked"Thank you,m'lady.now hurry up or I'll fuck myself before you have a chance to"She said in the nicest way possible.

Toni laughed,moving her hands to Cheryl's boobs as she began to massage them.

Toni stopped for a second,making Cheryl disappointed.But that disappointment stopped when Toni started undressing the rest of Cheryl.

Toni looked at Cheryl's body,"you are breathtaking".

Cheryl smiled,feeling honered.

Toni pushed Cheryl against the wall,"Is this okay?" She asked bringing her mouth closer to her clit.

"Yes,of course" Cheryl answered.

Suddenly She felt Toni's toungue running along her clit,making her moan.

Toni entered her toungue inside Cheryl,melting at the taste.She began to suck on Cheryl's clit,while moving hee toungue.

This went on for another 10 minutes,and she managed to make Cheryl orgasm twice.

Toni finally stood back up,smiriking.

"Now i can finally say,you do have MANY professions" Cheryl said amazed.

Toni laughed as Cheryl got dressed,"I never thought we would do that again".

Cheryl nodded"You knew what you were doing leading me here,you started coaching the vixens so you could get me here and fuck me in this office" She stated.

"Well shit,you caught me" Toni teased.

"Thanks for today,i could definitely do this again" Cheryl said,Taking Toni's lips in her own before she walked out of the office.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this sucks,i'm not really familiar to the smut world,but i tried


End file.
